Dumbledor's Return
by DSCWin
Summary: 19 years since the fall of the dark wizard Voldemort a young girl wakes up in an orphanage in New York City. When she gets an acceptance letter that sends her across the ocean to England, she soon discovers a magical world. But something dark is stirring at the magical castle of Hogwarts. Will Aveaia be able to stop it? Will she find something odd about her she didn't even know?
1. Prolouge

**This has been placed on the backburner for a couple of years now. It's a story that I thought about for years. Please comment and Enjoy.**

Excitement buzzed through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dark Lord Voldemort was finally destroyed. The wizardry and Muggle world were now safe to live and grow up in. Harry James Potter's triumphant name filled every copy of the Daily Prophet a wizard's newspaper where the pictures moved in the frame. Six years after the fall, however someone else celebrated something more dear to them.

Professor Minerva McGonagall walked the lonely halls of Hogwarts. She knew her life was slowly disappearing just like the other professors that came before her. Walking out the great oak doors she walked across the Courtyard and onto the large landscape surrounding the giant castle. She saw her destination a mile away from where she stood. A small wooden hut that looked like it was struck by lightning a few times.

Clearing her throat she glided down the rock path and came towards the front door. Knocking sharply but softly she waited. A large bark came from inside. A smile smile appeared but disappeared just as quickly. A hairy face appeared in the doorway.

"Good ter see ya, professor McGonagall," the hair spoke stepping aside allowing McGonagall inside. Fang the Boar hound moved off a chair allowing McGonagall to take his spot. "What can I do yer?"

McGonagall sighed and looked at Rubius Hagrid with soft eyes. "I believe it's time to stop the freezing charm on, her." McGonagall said standing up and straightening her robes. "I'm planning on placing her in a orphanage somewhere away from here. America sounds like the best place to do that."

"I see professor." Hagrid said nodding his huge head softly. "Let me get her." He smiled softly and walked towards his huge bed at a corner of his small hut. Turning to face McGonagall Hagrid reached up and grabbed what looked like a huge sandwich which turned out to be a weaved basket. Handing the basket to McGonagall who took it with shaking hands, she slowly lifted the top and looked inside. A small form laid motionless underneath thick blankets.

Clearing her throat McGonagall muttered something and the small figure began to move. A small hand gripped the side of the blankets and it let out a small cry. "Aveaia." McGonagall sung placing the basket on a table and lifting the small figure out carefully bringing the blankets with it. "It's alright, I've got you safe now."

"She is adorable, professor," Hagrid said peering over McGonagall's shoulder. "She's got 'er mother's eyes and 'er father's smile."

"That is true, Hagrid." McGonagall agreed as Aveaia smiled softly in the warmth of her blankets. "Her father would be very proud of her. Now if you'll excuse me I need to place her in proper care before she is old enough to come back to Hogwarts."

"Sure thing professor. I'll be waiting your return." Hagrid smiled and McGonagall left closing the door behind her as she disappeared.

~D.R.~

New York City was a place McGonagall never dreamed of being in. She searched the town for only a few minutes before locating a small shabby building on a small corner. St. Adam's Orphanage. Est. 1938. Looking over her shoulder she rushed over and knocked on the door. Leaving a note for the caretaker. She hid in the shadows as the caretaker open the door and saw the small figure on the top stairs.

"Oh, you sweet little girl," the woman said her voice was full of love as she peered down at the baby who slowly began to whimper. "It's okay. I got you. Come on inside little one. Come on inside." The door closed behind the woman and the baby, allowing McGonagall to walk out of the shadows. A small sad smile spread across her face.

"Soon, my precious one," she said her grey hair falling in front of her golden eyes. "I will see you soon. I promise. With a quick swish of her cape McGonagall vanished from sight.


	2. Eleven Years Later

**Harry Potter is one of my favorite stories ever! Please if you don't like what I'm writing please don't read. This is a work of fiction and my piece of art. Please enjoy and Comment. Thank you again for taking the time to read this story.**

New York City in the summer was dreadful. I hated being in New York, let alone in the room that was in the direct line of the blasted sun. I lay on the bed my arms and legs falling over the side. I felt melted. I hated that orphanage room. A room that I had spent three years of my life trying to get used to it. During the winter it was the best room ever, since it was directly over the furnace and that meant I was never cold, but the room was a sweat lodge during the summer. The only relief I got was a fan that never seemed to work without a little magical touch of me threatening to throw it out the window, but as it started to blow it would only give me some relief and then die out a few minutes later.

"Aveaia," came a whiny reply from behind my bookshelf. I lifted my head and smiled as my best friend and roommate, Amanda Wilterns poked her head out her tan colored hair was pulled in braids and her green eyes sparkled but her cheeks were red as tomatoes. "Why is it so hot here?"

"Because we live in a jungle of buildings made of glass and steel. Plus we're in direct line of the sun." I said standing up and trying to close the window. "Window's stuck again." I whined seeing Amanda's head vanish behind the bookshelf. A loud screech soon filled our room and something tan and soft brushed against my face. I twirled myself around catching my foot on the rug that was placed on the wooden floors and I fell to the floor with a loud groan.

"It's an owl!" Amanda remarked as I pushed myself up to the floor. Something clattered down to the ground and my vision blurred.

"Crap," I snapped searching frantically for my glasses. "Amanda can you help me find my glasses?" I heard an excited hoot before I felt something warm and soft brush against my outstretched hand. I gently moved my fingers down the face of the owl until I felt my glasses in the beak. "Thank you." I said unsure why I was talking to an Owl. The owl seemed to smile up at me before zooming excitedly around the ceiling until it found our large cupboard was the perfect perch and sat down on it and began to nuzzle it's wings.

"Look at this," Amanda said as I stood up and slid my glasses over my nose. Instant clarity that made me smile. _I hate being so blind_. I grumbled to myself and hopped on my bed only find two sets of envelops almost completely identical except for the names were different. Our names. Mine and Amanda's.

"Ms. Amanda Wilterns third bedroom on the right second floor. St. Adam's Orphanage New York City New York, America. Huh...that's weird that they have all that." I said taking the envelope out of Amanda's hands that had my name written in the same Emerald green ink. "Ms. Aveaia Dumble, third bedroom on the right second floor. St. Adam's Orphanage New York City, New York. America."

"What's Hogwarts?" Amanda asked turning the envelope carefully in her hands. I did the same thing wondering what she meant and saw a insignia of a crest with a lion, a serpent, a badger, and a bird in four corners with the words Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I let out a laugh, it felt strange coming out of me as it was really sudden and it scared me and the owl that appeared to have been sleeping, and gave me an unpleasant hoot before closing it's eyes once more. "Mrs. Adam's must be pulling our leg. Come on lets thank her for giving us something to laugh about." I said and Amanda nodded following me to door. But before I could step outside Mrs. Adam's, a kind older woman looked at us surprised.

"Good afternoon girls." She said her smile spreading across her face, more then her wrinkled face could handle. "I was just about to come get you. There's a potential family wanting to adopt yo-" she stopped as she saw the envelopes in our hands. The hoot from the owl made her raise an eyebrow. "Where did you get those? And how did an Owl get in your room?"

"Oh, the owl brought it, Mrs. Adams." Amanda said her green eyes wide with the truth. I'm glad she was talking, Mrs. Adams will look at me and say it was my creative mind pulling tricks on me. She wasn't mean to me, but she did make me feel silly when I would tell her dreams I had about magic, and a large man who was covered with hair. "Look it has our names and where we sleep...should we be worried?" I let out a chuckle as Mrs. Adams slowly shook her head.

"No, but give me those and I'll read them over." We both nodded and bounced down the stairs together where we were greeted by a tall dark man with brown eyes and a cream colored woman with sapphire ones. "Aveaia, Amanda meet Mr. Geoffrey Brown, and his wife Mrs. Hannah Brown."

"Nice to meet you two." Amanda and I said holding out our hands and shook the couples hands. Something vibrated up our arms as we shook, the woman and man smiled sweetly at us and we all walked into the living room where the interview with potential parents took place. Amanda and I only been in there a few times. But that was back when we were eight.

"So, Aveaia," Mr. Brown said his face bright with a smile. "That's a pretty name. Who gave you that?" I shrugged as politely as possible.

"I don't know sir," I said my voice squeaking with nerves. "I was told I was found on the doorstep with a note saying my name was Aveaia Dumble." The man slowly nodded and then looked over at Amanda who was now hugging Mrs. Brown tightly.

"Amanda, you don't have to hug every couple that comes and asks for you." Mrs. Adams said trying to hide a smile.

"It's just so cool that they asked for both of us instead of just one!" Amanda said reluctantly letting go of Mrs. Brown and sitting down next to me. Her braids sliding across her back as she jumped besides me. "Sorry for that, Mrs. Brown." She said and the browns let out a chuckle.

"We'll take them both." Mr. Brown said with a smile. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop. Amanda looked super excited as the Browns and Mrs. Adams started to shake hands.

"When can we leave?" I asked excitedly. Mrs. Adams froze for a second forgetting we were in the room.

"Why don't you go up to your room. I have something to discuss with the Browns." Amanda and I nodded and skipped towards the stairs but stopped around the corner to eavesdrop on the grownups.

"So I see they got their acceptance letters." Mr. Brown said his voice was happy, at least it sounded to me. "It's nice to see them branching out to America now."

"I know right!" Mrs. Brown said her voice sweet like honey. "And its kind of nice that they both got one."

"Are we sure they really want American's there?" Mrs. Adams said. I heard the shuffling of papers and a clearing of a throat behind us. Mr. Adams, a tall skinny man was smiling down at us his silver hair, and brown eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched us.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop." He whispered. His smile never leaving his face. "But I can see why. Go and pack girls. And try and get that owl out of here. You both know I'm allergic to down."

"Sorry, Mr. Adams." We both said before we rushed to our room and closed the door. The owl's head popped up and glided down and landed gently on my shoulder with a soft nibble on my cheek before gliding out the window. "That was really weird." I said turning to Amanda who was nodding slowly in agreement.

~D.R.~

Amanda and I were giggling as we drove down the street in a taxi cab as Mr. Brown sat up front and Mrs. Brown sat in the back with us. _We just got adopted! Adopted! Together! I have a mom and Dad and a sister!_ I was smiling as I was thinking about how happy I was.

"So you girls excited to go to school?" Mrs. Brown asked Amanda and I who were watching the buildings slowly shrink in size as we headed outside of the city.

"I guess." I said looking over at her. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the setting sun. "But I'm not sure if it's all real or not."

"Oh, it's a real place," Mr. Brown said with a chuckle. "Both of us went to a school similar in Alaska. But the one in the UK is a lot better. We went to visit it once a few years ago, with special permission and boy I'll be excited to see you girls go there. It's breathtakingly beautiful!"

"So are you guys magicians then?" I ask and both my new parents let out a loud laugh that made the taxi driver start to laugh. Amanda and I looked at each other and we too fell into the laughing spell that seemed to be hanging in the taxi.

~D.R.~

There house was nice. Small but it was exactly how I pictured a perfect family home. A small garden with a swing sat next to rows of flowers that seemed to be blossoming in front of my eyes. Green grass that was surrounded by a white picket fence that seemed to be freshly painted. I felt Amanda pinch my arm and I pinched her back just as hard. We weren't dreaming. It was perfect. We were now home! A home, with a mom and dad. _The one thing that would make my dream better. A dog!_ I thought as we climbed out of the cab. Mrs. Brown walked us over towards the walkway towards the house while Mr. Brown paid the cab driver, and went to the trunk to grab our bags.

"This way kids." Mrs. Brown said with a smile. Amanda linked arms as we walked towards the dark chestnut door and stepped inside. The house seem to have grown. Deep cherry red floors, spread out in every directions with rooms the size of the front yard in every direction. "Welcome home." The voice was sweet and we saw pictures of our new parents when they were younger about the same age as Amanda and I. As we traveled down the wall we saw them again in their wedding attire.

I had to shake my head because I thought for sure I was seeing the dress, mom's hair, and the veil blowing in wind. But I couldn't have seen that. Pictures don't move.

"Want to see your rooms? There upstairs." Amanda and I exchanged glances. The house didn't look like it was tall enough for a second floor, but as we entered the living room, we saw them and our mouths dropped. "This is something you'll learn in Hogwarts." Mrs. Brown said with a chuckle. "But don't let this fool you. We both have jobs that help make it possible."

"So you're saying you're a witch?" Amanda asked I elbowed her in the ribs and she let out a small cry of pain.

"Aveaia, we don't elbow each other." her voice was sharp as a knife but it wasn't harsh like one. Her eyes fell and shook her head. "I'm new to having kids. Sorry girls. Come on let's see your rooms shall we? Tomorrow we're taking a flight to London. To buy your school supplies."


	3. Diagon Alley, For Real?

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. I just been busy with other fanfictions. But I hope you guys enjoy and comment on this story. Harry Potter is one of my favorite stories, so I don't own the rights to it, but I do own the rights of Aveaia.**

 _"You certainly look beautiful tonight, Professor." A tall man with a long brown beard said to a woman with raven black hair. "Why are you looking nervous at me?"_

 _"Albus," she said her voice was shaking. "We need to discuss something important." The man I assumed was Albus stepped up and gently caressed the woman's cheek. The woman closed her eyes and stopped his hand from leaving. There were tears coming down her cheeks. "Albus," her voice was choking now as more tears began to fall. "Albus, I'm pre-"_

"Aveaia! Amanda! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Brown's voice shot me awake. _That was a weird dream_. I thought thinking back to my other weird dreams. I looked around my new room and smiled. _At least this wasn't a dream._ I thought and threw off my blankets, quickly got dressed and carefully ran down the stairs. Mrs. Brown was standing at the table pouring coffee in my new dad's coffee cup. I walked carefully inside and stood at the table chairs waiting to be allowed to sit.

"Aveaia," Mr. Brown's voice was kind as he chuckled and with a wave of his fingers the chair slid away from the table. "You don't need permission to sit down."

"So you really are witches." I said in awe sitting down. I turned to see a pan being washed by it self in the kitchen sink while toast was flying overhead before being set gently on a plate in front of me.

"She's a witch," Mr. Brown said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I'm a wizard. We both went to school for it. Same as you and Amanda will be doing once we get your school supplies. Where is she anyways?"

I had to smile. Amanda was never a morning person even in the orphanage. "She's still asleep. I'll go wake her up." I left the table and ran back up the stairs. It was strange walking into a different room then Amanda. We had been sharing the same room for three years and now that we had parents, we separated.

"Amanda," I said walking carefully to the side of her bed. Her pigtails draped across her pillow as I began to shake her gently. "Amanda get up. Breakfast is on the table." Green eyes fluttered open as she looked at me. "Come on sleepy head. We're going to London today. At least that's what Mr. and Mrs...I mean, mom and dad said last night." I watched as Amanda slowly sat up and rubbed at her eyes.

"Why are you so perky today?" She asked me, sliding out of her bed and grumbled as she walked behind me like a zombie.

"Because we have a mom and dad, we're sisters, living in a house that we're not to hot or too cold and plus Mr...Mom made poached eggs on toast." Amanda's eyes instantly lit up and blew past me, I thought for sure she was going to topple down the stairs but I had forgotten she must have had cat implanted in her DNA for she glided down the stairs with such grace I thought for sure she flew down them.

~D.R.~

It was nearly eleven thirty when Amanda and I were asked to get dressed and head back downstairs. We quickly agreed and pulled on a t-shirt, jeans and our tennis shoes for we were informed that we were going to be walking a whole lot. We were jumping for joy when we arrived downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Brown stood next to a large fireplace and was holding a strange empty flower pot. Mr. Brown nodded and pulled out a long stick and slowly the blinds closed sending the room into darkness. With another flick of the stick the doors closed behind us, and a white sheet covered the floor.

"Don't want to get messy and I don't want our nosy neighbors seeing this." He said with a smile. His eyes were sparkling as he motioned us to the fireplace and stepped inside pulling Amanda close to him. "Hold on tight, now." He said with a smile, placing his large hands over her shoulder and slid the stick inside his jacket pocket. He then reached out and took a small handful of a black powder and cleared his throat. "DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON!" He shouted and threw the powder to the floor. I let out a scream of fear as both him and Amanda were engulfed by green flames and soon they were gone.

"What happened to them?" I was having a panic attack. But Mrs. Brown just smiled and shook her head. "Dad...Amanda...they're..."

"They're fine," Mrs. Brown said holding out a hand. I hesitantly took it and she lead me inside the fireplace where she too grabbed hold of the black powder. "Don't worry about it. We'll be just fine." Her eyes glinted as she wrapped her hand over my shoulder and cleared her throat. "DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON!"

Green flames licked at our heels and I grabbed hold of Mrs. Brown's shirt tightly closing my eyes tight at the sudden wave of heat that covered us. Then I felt myself being shot up and I moved around the world around me flickering into color and sounds. I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably before we stopped, my legs were buzzing with numbness and I took a small step out of a fireplace that was in a place I couldn't believe I saw.

We were in some sort of book store and the people there were wearing cloaks and fancy hats. I couldn't help my eyes from sticking to their faces as Mrs. Brown walked out brushing a few strands of soot off her shirt.

"Good afternoon," a plump old woman said with a smile. Her long sapphire cloak hugged her frame and her hat matched it perfectly. "You must be the Arrivals from America." I was looking around seeing the pictures on the covers of the books move and wave at me. I felt like I was in a dream.

"Yes, we are." Mrs. Brown said with a smile. "Hannah Brown, and this is my daughter, Aveaia Brown." We took turns shaking hands and the sapphire woman smiled up at me.

"My name is Gwen Hopps." She said her voice way to friendly. "We must take you to the bank, and I'll be your guide around Diagon Alley." We were walking now. I didn't want to leave the magnificent room, I wanted to stay and read those many books, but the grip I had on my hand guided me through the doors and I looked back, as if I was never going to see that story again. _Flourish and Blots,_ the sign read.

"You haven't seen my husband by chance?" Mrs. Brown asked the sapphire woman, named Gwen. "He left a few minutes before me."

"No I haven't, but I'm sure my son Jacobo has." Gwen Hopps smiled as we saw a tall skinny man with wild red hair walk up to us and wrapped his long arms around the plump witch.

"Mother." He said his voice way to deep to be in his twenties. But I guess for a child of 11 it fit him nicely. His maroon dress suit and gold tie made my eyes hurt as he lead Amanda and my dad, Mr. Brown towards us.

"Jacobo, I want you to meet, Hannah and Aveaia Brown." Jacobo bowed low and gripped my hand tightly. His deep sapphire eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Uh...Hi." I stammered my cheeks blushing as I felt his velvet lips against my skin. He lifted his face and I was staring into those eyes. His smile didn't reach them. It was a if his eyes weren't human. Weren't capable in feeling emotion.

"Right," Gwen said clapping her hands together. "We must be off." Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight as they lead, mom, dad, Amanda and I towards a giant white marbled building. A strange short creature stood guard his nose long and hooked. His beetle blacks eyes darted from each of our faces as we walked past. But as soon as I did he took a low bow, his eyes locked onto mine and he smiled.

I felt my face burn as I walked into the building not seeing where I was going and running head first into a man that seemed three times as tall as me and probably ten times the size.

"S-sorry." I squeaked falling on my backside. The giant looked down at me and I froze. His face was completely covered with tangled locks of dark brown hair. His eyes were just as beetle like but they seemed to always have a twinkle.

"Do't mind me yong'en." He said his voice gruff. As he lifted me in one of his massive hands I noticed large streaks of gray making him a lot older then he had to be. "Can't see wh're I'm goin' haf the time." His eyes smiled and I stepped to the side. "I see yer goin' to Hogwarts then?" I nodded softly seeing my parents just a few feet away from me. "Well, can't wait ter see ya." He nodded his farewell and vanished out the doors.

"Aveaia." Amanda's cries echoed off the walls sending a few glances her way. I shook my head and rushed over towards my parents and gripped my dad's hands. He let out a chuckle before walking to one of the tall tables. More of those small creatures were sitting there writing with quills and ink and when they smiled up to greet my parents they looked as though they were about to bite their heads off.

"My daughters are going to Hogwarts and this is the first time here in the London branch of Gringotts." Mr. Brown's voice was strong as he looked at the creature who nodded and scratched his long nose with one of his long crooked fingers.

"Aveaia, Amanda, this might take a while why don't you go outside and enjoy the sun while we take care of this." Mrs. Brown said her eyes sparkling. Amanda and I nodded and gripping each others hands we walked quickly out of the huge marble bank and out into the sun.

Diagon Alley was a living tapestry of life. Many of the witches and wizards there were dressed in normal ordinary clothes. Some of them had the same wide eyed amazement as Amanda and I.

"Monie." A man with graying red hair brushed past us heading into the bank we had just came out of. A woman with wavy messy brown hair turned around and glared at the man before vanishing behind the doors. The man's pale ears went a dark red as he let out a raspy breath of air. He turned and saw us staring. Instantly we rushed away afraid he'd yell at us for staring.

"This place is huge," Amanda said pulling me closer. "Aveaia are we sure this is not a dream?"

"I doubt it's a dream. I just ran into a giant back inside the bank." I rubbed my bottom gingerly. "I guess if this was a dream then I really could feel the pain.

~D.R.~

Amanda and I sat staring at our large scoops of ice cream that started to change flavors making my taste buds almost leap out of my mouth. Mom and Dad also enjoyed a large scoop of ice cream.

"So how are enjoying Diagon Alley?" Mr. Brown asked us.

"I love it!" Amanda shrieked. "I love all the shops!"

"Well, after we finish our ice cream we're gonna get your robes, and wands." Mrs. Brown said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Real wands?" I asked my eyes widening with excitement. It was a mixture of having an actual wand and also having my ice cream to magically change into the unmistakeable taste of lemon sherbert.

"Real wands." Mr and Mrs. Brown said in unison. With a quick flick of her jackets they pulled out two polished sticks. Amanda and I looked between them as they handed us their wands. As I was playing with the wands in my hand it felt as though the polish on the wands rubbed off sending splinter like pain into my fingers. "These hurt." I whined slightly.

"It's okay, Aveaia." Mrs. Brown said gently taking her wand from my hands. "The wand chooses the wizard or witch. When we get your wands the wand maker will help you find your wand."

We quietly ate the rest of our ice cream and walked out of the small ice cream parlor. As we walked Amanda and I saw Gwen and her son Jacobo talking to the messy brown haired woman and the graying red headed man Amanda and I had seen entering the bank.

"And here they are," Gwen said pulling the four of us to stand next to her. "Browns I want you to meet Mrs. Hermione Granger and her husband Mr. Ronald Weasley. They're going to be taking your two adorable kids to school every year with their kids."

"But not this year?" Mr. Brown asked Gwen. "No offense."

"None taken," the woman, Mrs. Granger said with a sweet smile. "We understand that you want to be there for your kid's first year." She looked over at me and Amanda and gave a sweet chuckle. "But it's so good to see Hogwarts branching out to America."

"I know, my husband and I are quite jealous." Mrs. Brown said with a smile. "But I do appreciate that you two are willing to watch our kids next year."

"It's not a problem." Mrs. Granger said with another smile. "Ron," she said glancing down at her watch then towards her husband. "I think we should head back to Flourish and Blotts."

"Yes, dear." Mr. Weasley said grabbing her hand and they disappeared amongst the crowd.

~D.R.~

The wand shop was extremely dusty when I walked in with mom, dad and Amanda. Boxes stacked all over the place making the already small shop even smaller. It felt to me like I was being suffocated as we stood in front of the front desk that had several boxes scattered around.

"Hello?" Mrs. Brown called, since Mr. Brown had to excuse himself as he was allergic to dust.

"Why hello," A shriveled older man appeared amongst the stacks of untidy stacks of boxes and stood on the other side of the of messy desk. "Americans in my shop." He stated with a twinkle in his deep set eyes. "Now I bet you two are heading to Hogwarts this year, is that correct?" Amanda and I nodded nervously, gripping each others hands tightly. "Alright lets start with measurements and then we'll get your wand."

A ruler floated and began to take down measurements before the older man walked up with two dust covered boxes in his hands. "That's enough," he squeaked and the ruler floated behind the desk to only disappear underneath. "Now, this one is 8 inches, Cherry with a Unicorn hair." He handed Amanda and me the same dark red wands. Nothing happened at first except I could feel the air blow and I glanced over at Amanda who had a large smile on her face. "One down," the old man said taking the wand gently from my hands to place it back in its box. "That would be ten galleons, please."

Amanda quickly paid the older man with the money that mom had gotten from the bank. Amanda skipped out of the store running into dad's arms who looked just as excited at the beautiful polished wand.

The old man now smiled at me before disappearing over towards another tall untidy stack of wands before returning with a chocolate brown colored one. "7 inches Oak with dragon heart strings." The very instant I had my fingers curled over the black leather handle warmth filled my arm shooting every which way. "It's nice that these wands found their owners so perfectly so quick."

"Yes," Mrs. Brown said with a giggle. "It took me and my husband at least thirty minutes before our wands found us."

The older man laughed along with mom. "Now that would be eight galleons and three silver Sickles." Mom fished for the wizard money and handed it to me. The money was heavy in my palm as I handed it over towards the older man. I was surprised he could hold on to it with his frail arms. He gently placed my wand back into its box and we left. I couldn't believe it. I had just gotten a wand, spell books, robes, and Amanda and I received two beautiful dark brown owls as gifts from our parents.

"School starts in thirty three days." Amanda said once we had gotten back home. "Thirty three days!"

"Calm down," I said with a chuckle. "I give it a week into school that you'll be counting down the days until school's out for summer." Amanda glared at me before rushing to her bedroom. _I hope that I can at least be in the same classes as her. I don't want to be alone there...but why do I feel like I belong there?_ I thought before heading out of my door and down towards Dinner. _Maybe it's just excitement to being going to school in a new country. Yeah that's what it is. It's just excitement._


	4. A New Dark Face

**This is a very short chapter. For what kind of Harry Potter story would it be without some conflict? Again Harry Potter is a book written by J.K Rowling and belongs to her. Only some of the characters belong to me. This particular story line belongs to me but the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please continue to enjoy and comment. Thanks.**

It was a dark Monday when a figure strutted down the street head held high as though they were the most important person there was. A mother with her two young kids ran in front of the figure who stumbled over their feet. Dark eyes glared at the mother who stammered a 'sorry' before ushering the two young kids across the street. The dark figure watched the mother and two kids for a moment before continuing down the busy streets of London.

Taking a sudden turn to the the right, the figure entered a dark, cold and smoke filled pup that nobody on the outside world could see. They was on a mission to head towards the back courtyard. Nobody inside the building paid them any mind as they closed the door behind them. Taking out a dark wooded wand form their pocket, they began to tap the wand on the third brick from the left and the wall began to shake and move. A very busy street with multicolored people darted across to the shops in no particular order.

The figure rushed towards a darkened alley near the end of the long windy road of different sized shops gliding past people like a ghost. The dark cobble stone road echoed with their footsteps as they continued to walk unseen by the few straggling witches or wizards that moved drunkenly towards them.

"Soon, it would be time," someone hissed as the figure turned and entered a dark dusty building. "Soon the rise of the new dark lord will be ready."

"Are you saying that His bloodline had been continued?" A shaky voiced witch ask as the figure sat down near the end of a small rounded table. The insignia of a large serpent stayed in the middle of the table.

"Yes," the first voice hissed again eyes darting to the new comer that was busy placing a small piece of paper in the middle of the table. "We have been watching." A tall lanky man in a dark gray business suit stood up and bent over to pick up the piece of paper. On it were three words written in blood red lettering. "It is Her." The man turned the paper slowly to show a picture of a girl about six or so wearing small rimed glasses her hair pulled into a long wavy ponytail. "So this is Dumbledore's child?" The man asked the figure which nodded slowly.

"What are we going to do?" The witch asked standing up and seeing the words on the back of the paper.

"We're just going to see what would happen. With what I have in store the child, I don't think she'll survive the first year. She'll be an easy fix to our problem."


	5. Hogwarts Here We Come!

**I love Harry Potter. I don't mind the fanfics of it. Each of them are amazing to read! I hope you all continue to read and comment. Enjoy! Harry Potter is and will always be J.K. Rowlings work. My work is this fanfic story line, certain characters.**

The thirty three days went by swiftly as if by magic itself. Amanda and I were excitedly packing up for the trip, since mom and dad took us to stay in London with a week to spare. We enjoyed the scenery before mom and dad helped us gather our trucks and headed towards the train station our train tickets in an envelope they had gotten by Amanda's Owl, she named Matilda. I still hadn't come up with a name for mine.

Kings Cross Station was busy with people traveling for business, or tourist trying to see the sights. In a way my family felt like both. We tore open the envelope that had our tickets and I stared at the ticket. "Is this for real? Platform 9 and ¾?" I handed the tickets to mom and dad and they gave a chuckle. They lead us towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and grabbed hold each of our trollies and helped us through the magical barrier. I guess I was used to the magical world that Amanda and I were heading into that I didn't close my eyes and walked without any problems. Amanda was still shaking when she arrived with mom just a few seconds behind me and dad.

We turned around the corner and stood with awe at the large scarlet steam train that sat waiting for us to arrive. "Come on, sweetie." Mr. Brown tugged at my trolly towards the luggage drop off. I glanced down at my watch and saw we still had forty-five more minutes before the train left.

"Why are we so early?" Amanda asked handing the bag boy her owl, who hooted with discomfort.

"So you can enjoy the sights before you have to head to school," Mrs. Brown said helping her lift her trunk into the scarlet train. The bag boy was most helpful to them and I sat on a bench looking down at my feet. I didn't know why I felt so nervous about this.

"May I sit next to you?" I looked up and smiled at my new dad. I moved over towards the other side and he sat down next to me and placed an arm behind me. "Nervous?"

"Yeah," I mumbled fiddling with my fingers. "Where you nervous when you and mom went to school?"

"You bet," Mr. Brown said with a chuckle. "I remember when my parents had to give me some anti nausea pills because I was so nervous. But I knew that once I got to school it wasn't all that bad."

"Why?" I asked feeling better about being nervous.

"I met my wife." He had a dreamy look in is eyes and something flashed in my mind. A face of a man with wavy gray hair and half-moon glasses appeared smiling at me the same way my dad was now. "Aveaia," Mr. Brown's face soon replaced the older man's face and I found myself being held up by my shoulders and now staring into several unfamiliar faces. "Sweetie are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said blinking back the dizziness. "I was just having a bit of an intense daydream." I blushed away my embarrassment as I was now helped towards the train and Amanda helped me find a compartment.

~D.R.~

The Hogwarts Express flew across the tracks making the country side fly past us. Amanda had gone out when a plump older witch came up and down the corridor asking us if we wanted anything off the trolley she was pushing. After a few minutes Amanda returned holding strange candies and cakes. She handed me one of each of the pairs of treats and we sat in silence. I held a cake that looked like a cauldron and sunk my teeth into the spongy cake. The taste made my taste buds explode.

"These are amazing!" I said in between bites. Amanda nodded in agreement. "These do make me thirsty."

"Got some pumpkin juice." Amanda said grabbing two small bottles that sat next to her. I took the bottle carefully and took a small sip. The pumpkin juice was surprisingly sweet and it made my mouth water. I smiled and took a small gulp before I finished my caldron cake.

~D.R.~

It was nearing six o'clock when Amanda and I finished off our treats and she decided to take a nap. I decided to leave her alone as I decided to walk down the train corridor taking a mental note as to where the compartment I had just left, before I walked down peering into the other compartments. Mostly were filled with smiling faces of kids a bit older then I was. But I came on one where there was a single person inside.

His hair was dirty blonde and he wore a crisp suit jacket and tie. I knocked on the opened door making the kid jump. "Hi." I said with a smile. He returned a soft smile before peering outside the window again. "May I sit down?" He stiffened and quickly nodded his head. I felt a little embarrassed as I sat there in front of him. "I'm Aveaia Brown. I came from America." The boy gave a polite smile but didn't look at me. "Is this your first time going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." His voice was soft like a mouse trying to sneak past an alerted cat.

"What's your name?"

The boy bit his bottom lip but stopped and looked at me trying to calm down. "Scorpious Malfoy." He cleared his throat before shooting out his hand. I took it gently and we gave an awkward shake before he dropped my hand and folded his arms across his suit.

"Scorpious," I said thinking on the name. "That's an interesting name. I guess every wizard we're going to learn about is going to have interesting names."

"Well, your name is interesting too." Scorpious said and I nodded. "Where did your parents come up with it?"

"Oh, I don't know," with a shrug afraid to tell him about myself being adopted. The compartment fell into an awkward silence again before I heard a soft screeching outside of the train. I turned my head and saw a fire red bird flying with the window I was in and my mouth fell open. It was the most beautiful bird I have ever seen in my life. Even Scorpious noticed it and rubbed his eyes as if they were playing tricks on him. "What bird is..."

"It's a Phoenix." Scorpious said taking out a small book from his pocket and started to doodle the bird. "They're extremely rare to see. My parents told me that they had gone extinct."

"What are you doing?" I asked knowing full well what he was about to do.

"I'm drawing it so I can prove to my parents that they exist." He began to move his pen as if his whole hand were magic as the picture of the Phoenix began to come alive on the piece of paper. As I turned to look back at the bird that was flying so smoothly next to the train, it was gone completely. I pressed my face up against the glass trying to see if I could see it again. But it had completely disappeared.

"Well, I'm going to let you draw. I should probably check on my sister." I said feeling a bit out of place being in a compartment with someone who wasn't into small talk. "I'll see you at Hogwarts then."

"You sure will." Scorpious said without looking up from his drawing. I left the compartment glancing at the windows seeing if I can see any sign of the magnificent bird that captivated me, but when I can't I silently walked back to my compartment to find Amanda stretching and rubbing her eyes. She hadn't noticed I had left the compartment until I opened up the door and stepped inside.

"Are we almost there?" She asked. Seeing the once country side turn into a marvelous mountain escape. I shrugged and sat down. Before long a knock came on the door and a boy with Black messy hair came by wearing black and yellow robes a badge that reminded me of an old time police badge with a P on it and opened our compartment.

"We're almost to Hogwarts." He said his voice was deep and gravely as if he were an adult instead of a kid about fifteen. "Time to put on your robes. We'll be at the stop in two hours." I looked over at each other. As the boy left he pulled down a curtain blocking us from the hallway and as he closed the door he tapped it once and the door locked tight. Amanda and I sat there with worry before we cautiously began to undress. As we had just finished pulling on our new black shoes, the door magically unlocked and the curtains opened. The hallway was filled with excited students who were peering out the windows. Amanda and I walked out and saw what was causing their excitement.

A large castle that sat on top of a huge hill, overlooking a magnificent black lake glowed with lights every few feet. The towers branched off with one nearly above a large courtyard had three additional towers. I felt my stomach flip as I felt Amanda grabbed my shoulder and started to shake it as she usually did when she got excited.

"Aveaia. We're here!" She nearly screamed in my ear. "I can't believe it! It's beautiful! More beautiful then I can imagine!"

"Amanda, breath. Air is your friend. Let's get back into the compartment." Amanda nodded and we walked inside and sat down. We had made it to Hogwarts. A school that was hundreds maybe thousands of miles away from home. But in a weird way as the train stopped ,as we walked back out into the hall and out in the night air. I was just getting home.


	6. Let the Sorting Ceremony Begin

**I want to thank Elektra Elentari for helping me with this chapter. J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter, this is just my take on the next generation of Harry Potter. Please continue to enjoy and comment.**

The crisp September air brushed against my face as Amanda and I walked close together. Our school uniform which thankfully came with a long cloak made us feel warm as we walked onto an open platform.

"Firs' year!" The bellowing voice of a giant of a man that I recognized instantly, as the man that I had bumped into at the bank. "Firs years this way 'lease!" Forty kids our age all moved towards the giant man as he headed down a dark path holding a large lantern. The air dropped a few degrees as we descended down a small slope and headed to what looked like a black pit but seeing eleven small boats that dotted the small shore. I could hear the soft splashing of water splashing against the side of the boats. "Four to a boat please." He said as he climbed into a boat himself. Amanda and I watched as the boats slowly began to fill up with the other boys and girls.

I felt myself being pushed towards the left Amanda was pushed to the right. I knew it was bound to happen but I didn't want it and as I climbed into the small boat, after hearing a couple of small taps and the boats glided over the black water that glowed by the small lanterns that every boat had. I glanced over and saw Amanda a few boats away looking amazed at something. I turned my head and I shared her excitement.

The Hogwarts castle was absolutely amazing to see. Even though we could see it on the train, seeing it nearly a few feet away made my mouth drop and my eyes start to mist with tears. As we drifted across the water until we arrived at a small boat area. The boats stopped and all forty kids exited nearly trampling on top of others before we all walked up through giant oak doors and up a lit up corridor.

I was too busy looking at everything to noticed people have stopped on the large stone steps inside the castle. I managed to see Amanda on the other end of the stairs and I waved at her letting her know that I was right there. She smiled and waved back.

"Good evening." I felt my mouth drop as it was Gwen Hopps wearing a similar blue dress and matching hat. She smiled at all the new arrivals and then motioned towards a corridor. "In a few minutes I will lead you into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses, which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You are going to get used to seeing your classmates, in classes. Triumphs and wins will earn points for your houses. Any misbehaving, rule breaking or other activities that would smear this great school will loose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup." She smiled at all of us while there was starting of murmurs of excitement as the first years began to talk amongst themselves after Mrs. Hopps left us. I forced myself through the group of students towards Amanda who threw her arms around my neck.

"Don't leave me like that ever again," she sobbed setting her head on my shoulder. I patted her back and smiled. "I hope we're in the same house." She said gripping my shoulder. "I'd hate not being about to see you all the time."

"We'll see each other everyday." I said with a reassuring smile. "Also we'll see each other at home. Being in separate classes isn't going to change anything."

"True." Amanda smiled and Mrs. Hopps arrived to take us down the corridor and towards the giant doors that separated us and the great hall.

Four long wooden tables taking up the large room. A similar table sat on a ledge looking over the four. I recognized the giant of a man, sitting on the far end with witches and wizards all in different colored cloaks and hats. I saw Mrs. Hopps' son, still wearing his scarlet colored cloak. In the middle of the four tables sat a small stool with a hat that looked as though it was sent through some flames and had patches for eyes and stitching on the hem.

As the forty of us had stopped a woman wearing an Emerald green cloak stood up her hair once was black but now it was mostly gray with black streaks. "Welcome to Hogwarts." Her voice made something in my mind began to wonder where I have heard it. _Was it a television show? A movie?_ None of my thoughts made her voice more clear as to where I had heard it. "I know you're all anxious to be sorted. So I'll turn the floor to the Sorting Hat."

She slowly sat down behind on her chair and all forty pairs of eyes as well as the hundred of students that were there looked at the Sorting Hat as it slowly began to move and sing:

 _"Thousands of years ago I was made,_

 _And since then I've seen much._

 _But then you'd say, 'Of course you have_

 _Cause you are the Sorting Hat.'_

 _And Indeed I've seen young girls and boys_

 _get sorted into Houses, just like you will soon._

 _Once you place me on your head I will delve deep_

 _to see what you are thinking._

 _If say you are kind and nice and loyal to your friends_

 _To Hufflepuff without second thought I'll send you straight away._

 _But if you are bravest amongst all the others_

 _Then the answers there, Gryffindor is great!_

 _Slytherin is what I'll say_

 _If you ambition is your trait._

 _And last but not least Ravenclaw_

 _Is home to you book lovers._

 _Think of friendship and love and happiness,_

 _That is all that matters._

 _So who cares if your friends are from a different House?_

 _That ones that will make fun of you are those who will miss out."_

The roar from the applause shook the entire room and the Sorting Hat took a small bow before becoming still as Mrs. Hopps picked it up. "When I call your name," she said once the applause died down. "I will place this on your head and you'll be sorted into your Houses. Bran, Coby."

A boy with caramel colored hair walked up and sat down on the stool. Mrs. Hopps lowered the hat on top of his head and after a few minutes of silence the Sorting Hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!" The table that sat nearest us erupted into applause and cheers as Coby walked over after Mrs. Hopps took the hat off his head.

"Brown, Amanda." Mrs. Hopps said looking at the piece of parchment that she held. Amanda nervously shook as I pried her fingers off my hand. Her face was pale as she made her way up to the stool. I remembered that Amanda never could handle crowds and I only wished she could quickly get sorted and sent to the table.

I watched Amanda's feet fold against each other as she sat there waiting. Two minutes ticked by and still nothing. I saw people looking at each other wondering if Amanda hadn't died of shock until the Sorting Hat bellowed, "Gryffindor!"

The table to our right exploded as Amanda shook as she walked towards the table. I saw the color slowly began to creep back into her face. "Brown, Aveaia." I cleared my throat and walked up the steps towards the stool and sat down. Soon I felt the soft velvety touch of the Sorting Hat being placed on my head.

"My, my." the voice of the Sorting Hat said in my head. I felt fear slice through me as I felt the Sorting Hat move. "I've seen such bravery like this before," it said with a sneer in his voice. "Back when your parents went to school. Bravery, smarts and loyalty. You're going to be great no matter where I put you." I looked around wondering if anyone else was hearing this but they all waited for the Sorting Hat to yell out my house. "Don't want to separate family and family legacies." I was confused at what he had said until I heard the bellowing cry out of the hat yelling, "Gryffindor!"

The hat was moved off my head as I walked towards the same table as my sister. As I sat down I glanced up at the staff table and saw the witch in the Emerald green cloak wipe away tears from her eyes. I turned to look at the others at my table shaking hands with each of them and I sat down.

Soon the large group of kids began to move to different Houses. "Malfoy, Scorpios." I watched as the kid from the train walked up and soft whispers began to run up and down the tables. Saying something about being destined to be in Slytherin.

The boy, Scorpios, swallowed hard as the hat was lowered to brush against his hair before bellowing, "Gryffindor!" Loud gasps echoed through the entire great hall as Scorpios sauntered towards our table and kept his head down as he sat across from me. Many looks and glares made Scorpios' face turn pink. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, as glances and glares peered at him.

All the students have been sorted and people at the Gryffindor table began to move around obviously not wanting to be next to Scorpios who kept his face down. Soon, Amanda and I moved so we Scorpios sat in between us. I smiled at him as he braved a look. He gave a soft smile and picked up a fork and began to eat the food that magically appeared on our plates. Nobody dared to talk about Scorpios as I sat there pushing my glasses up my nose every once in a while to keep them from falling into my mash potatoes and gravy.

"Why are you nice to him?" Someone whispered to me, as I bent down to pick up my glasses that had clattered to the table.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked back placing my glasses back on my face.

"He's a Malfoy. He's supposed to be in Slytherin. All his family was in Slytherin."

"Why should him being in Gryffindor be different? It's just Houses." The girl that I was talking to bit her bottom lip and continued to eat in silence.

"She's right," Scorpios said solemnly. "My entire family went to Slytherin when they came here. Now I'm going to be made fun of for the rest of my life."

"Don't listen to them." I said picking up my goblet and taking a small gulp. "Sometimes change is good."

"Change isn't good in my family." Scorpios said before falling silent again, and continued to eat his meal.


	7. Making Friends, Becoming Enemies

**I'm so sorry for the slow updates. Man I have so many stories for my other fanfics that I forgot about this. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!**

Dinner and desert was amazing and the trip up to the Gryffindor common room was simply mesmerizing. As we walked I stood close to Scorpious who felt like a piece of meat and the other glares were hawks. I hated how everyone treated him so badly because of his last name. After a few minutes of moving up the staircase that moved us into the right direction, which was 'awesome' as Amanda would gasp as we traveled, we arrived at a portrait of a really fat lady wearing a salmon pink ballgown. Her hair was hung in ringlets and her pearls seemed to glow as she began to move in her frame.

"Password?" She asked her glass of wine held so delicately in her hand.

Our Prefect, basically a hall monitor for Gryffindor, a mousy little fifteen year old named Gregory Hankfold cleared his throat before saying in an authoritative tone. "Lilly Bird." he said. The woman in the frame nodded and swung out to reveal a narrow corridor with a lit stairwell. All the first years rushed in wanting to be the first ones into the large common room.

The floor held large scarlet and gold Persian rugs and large velvet scarlet drapes with gold rope holding the drapes in place showing large stain glass windows with the figure of a lion one paw up and in the middle of a roar. "Girls your rooms will be up the stairs and to the left, boys the same up the stairs and to the right. All your belongings have already been delivered up. Get some rest. Classes start at ten o'clock and you'll be getting your schedule at breakfast."

~D.R.~

"Why were you so nice to that boy?" A girl with messy brown hair and dark green eyes asked.

"What boy? Scorpious?" I asked climbing out of my robes and into my pajamas mom and dad had bought both me and Amanda before we left for London.

"Yeah." A girl with black hair and icy blue eyes, I think her name was Elsa Whitestone, asked and I shrugged. Amanda was already trying to feel comfortable but knew better then to fall asleep, in case I needed someone to back me up. I wasn't big on fighting but I knew how to defend myself if the times call. _I guess that happens growing up in New York City._ I thought.

"I don't know." I said placing my glasses gently on my own nightstand. "He just looked like he needed a friend. So what?"

"He's a Malfoy." The messy brown haired girl said, I believed her name was Rose Weasley. "My mum and Dad said that his father was an enemy when they were in school. Said that the family only believed in purifying wizard blood. That muggle-borns didn't deserve to be in here. I mean how would you feel if he came up and told you that you didn't deserve to be in Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. He never said that." I climbed into bed feeling the warm sheets slide across my legs. "What do you think? Should muggle-borns, as you call them, be allowed to come to Hogwarts. Let alone Americans?" Rose narrowed her lips as she looked over at Elsa then towards a girl with long golden hair and hazel eyes, I think her name was Jennifer Spinet.

"I don't think they should not come." She said carefully.

"Do all British people use double negatives or is it just you?" Rose's face flushed. "I believe we should go to bed. We have a large day tomorrow." I pulled on my curtains and laid down pulling my blankets until it sat underneath my chin.

~D.R.~

 _I was standing on a hill top overlooking the large lake I had crossed in a tiny boat the night of the sorting ceremony. A large marble grave site stood to my right and I held in my hand a large white rose. Tears were streaming down my face as I continued to peer over the lake. I slowly turned around and I placed the rose gently at the foot of the marbled gravestone before I stood up and turned away. The blood red bird I had seen on the Hogwarts express flew down and landed gently on my shoulder and nuzzled at my ear._

 _"Fawkes" I heard my voice say I didn't recognized the name nor if the bird had a name. I reached up and began to scratch the bottom of the bird's chin. I thought for sure I could see the bird smile. "We sh-"_

 _A loud piecing scream came from behind me and I turned around the area around me changing completely. The once open wooded area with the lake changed to a damp ,dark and dirty warehouse. Chains hung from the ceiling as I walked my wand in front of me a small bright light at the tip lit the way so I didn't trip on anything. "Aveaia!" Amanda's cries made my insides twist and freeze as I started to run. As I ran I could hear four more pairs of feet to my sides. I turned my head and saw Scorpious Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Jennifer Spinet and Elsa Whitestone were behind me the look of determination on their face._

 _"Amanda!" I screamed when I arrived at large oak doors that lead to the inside of Hogwarts. I lifted my wand and the keyhole started to glow gold and the door swung open. As I stepped inside I was alone, Amanda's cries and screams were gone. I looked around the front hall of Hogwarts before looking directly at the Headmistress as she smiled at me her once hard eyes soft and warm. She reached out and before her arms could wrap around me she gripped my shoulders and began to shake me roughly._

I woke up sweating and staring into Amanda's worried face. I sat up and saw the sun barely leaking through the large windows. "Had a nightmare?" She asked as I saw we were the only ones in the room.

"It was just a strange dream." I said before jumping out of bed. "Hungry?" I asked and I saw her face light up. I let out a chuckle as I remembered about her and food.

"Darn right," Amanda said. "I overheard Rose, that if you thought dinner was amazing that breakfast is too. And down there we're getting our schedules!" We quickly got dressed in our robes, white shirt, dress socks, shoes and a gray skirt.

Amanda and I walked into the common room to find Scorpious sitting by himself near the fireplace I guess I was so tired to noticed last night. "Morning Scorpious." I said and the sound of my voice made him jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Scorpios finished writing a letter before standing up. "You know you'll have enemies since you're nice to me."

"Doesn't bother me." I said with a shrug. "As long as Amanda and I stay friends, we won't have any problems."

Scorpious looked unsure but gave a weak smile. "You're not like the other Gryffindors." He said as we walked out of the portrait. "You sure you're not going to treat me like an enemy?"

"Why should I? What's so strange if you were a Gryffindor?"

"Mostly because of my father," Scorpious said his voice soft. "All because of what he was forced in being a Death Eater and-"

"What's a Death Eater?" Amanda asked as we made our way down the steps that moved.

"It's nothing good." Scorpious said but fell to the ground sliding a few feet before running into a suit of armor. A loud cackle made Amanda and I jump out of a large wastepaper basket but it had smashed into Amanda's foot. Something whizzed by me and pushed me to the floor.

"Ickle Firsties!" The voice was harsh. I had gotten used to seeing ghost and strange creatures around the school. But this one I wasn't familiar with.

"Who are you?" I asked as a small form of a man came zooming up and grabbed my nose by the nostrils.

"Got your Conk!" He screamed with joy.

"Peeves!" The headmistress with the familiar voice stood firm near the base of the steps. She looked scary with her eyes narrow and her lips in a thin line. "Enough! Leave them alone! This instant."

"So sorry Professor Headmistress!" The small ghost like man, Peeves, said with a snarl. "I was just giving them a warm welcome!"

"Shoo!" The headmistress waved her hand towards the small man making him do a filthy gesture, Amanda and I have and was familiar as we saw it a lot from taxi drivers back in New York, and flew away bumping into suits of armor on purpose. "That poltergeist." The headmistress hissed waving her wand making the suites of armor magically be placed back in their original positions. Amanda rubbed at her foot but it seemed to be alright for her to walk on. "I hope you three will enjoy your first day at school."

"Thank you Headmistress." We said as she lead us towards the great hall. As soon as we arrived, Amanda's owl Matilda swooped in front of us dropping two envelopes with each of our names on each of the envelope. I smiled at the joy I saw on Amanda's face as we each got a small package along with our letters.

Scorpious and I walked and sat down to plates filled with letters and packages. Scorpious was more pale as he picked up a silver envelope with a dark green stamp on the back. "Your parents?" I asked and Scorpious nodded slowly. "Well, open it. I'm sure it's nothing bad."

"You don't know my family. I'm the first Malfoy to ever get into another house besides Slytherin. I'm afraid of what they're going to say about this."

"Well, if you prolong it, it's only going to get worse." I picked up a letter and I instantly recognized the handwriting of Mr. Adams and I smiled before showing it to Amanda who smiled back. "You want me to read it?" I asked Scorpious who was still shaking at the letter. His pale blue eyes looked up at me and nodded slowly. "Okay here." I handed him some toast, which he took much to my pleasure to see he wasn't going to starve himself.

 _"Dear Scorpious,_

 _I have to say this is hard for me to accept that you're a Gryffindor. But_

 _I'm sure you wanted to walk in a different light then me. For that I'm proud._

 _Your mother and I will support you and wish you a very fond school year."_

"See, your parents aren't upset." I handed Scorpious the letter for which he took to reread the letter to make sure I didn't lie to him I bet. "Amanda what did mom and dad give you?"

"Uh, a journal for me to write in you?"

"The same." I said staring at the maroon cover with the gold trim.

"Schedules." Rose said dropping off mine and Amanda's schedules. "Looks like it's going to be a fun year."

"Potions?" I asked and Rose nodded excitedly. "Is it like cooking?"

"Basically. But instead of sugar and flour you need Toad eyes, dragon's tongue, horn from a graphorn..."

"I get it," I snapped. I was never one to get mad at people, but it was so irritated by Rose's know-it-all behavior. "You guys have some weird things."

"You four best be on your way," Mrs. Hopps said wearing a different blue robe and matching hat. "Don't want to be late for your first day of school." I took a couple of extra pieces of toast and gave some to Matilda, who stayed and nibbled at our fingers as we reached over the table to pass out our schedules, before she flew away and we headed for our first class which was potions in the dungeon.

~D.R.~

Our professor, Professor Gloria Harthorne, was a frumpy looking witch with silver hair pulled into pigtails underneath her pale beige hat. She smiled at all of the fresh faces of not only Gryffindors but also Slytherin. "Good morning class." She said which made all of us slightly nervous as to what we were getting into. "Today we're going to start by making a simple potion. But before we get ready please take out your quills and let's begin to take notes on the properties of proper care for your cauldrons and keeping your ingredients nice and organized."

I barely kept my eyes open as my hand wrote down the notes. I never liked taking notes in class, even before going to Hogwarts. When Amanda and I went to school back home. I felt my head fall and hung in the air before I felt a sharp jab making me jump and fall off my stool.

"Ms. Brown?" Professor Harthorne asked the chalk as I barely noticed had been hovering and writing by its self. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Professor." I stammered climbing back on my stool but let out a groan as my glasses had fallen off my face. I saw a faceless blob bend down and picked up my glasses and handed it to me. "Thank you." I whispered as Professor Harthorne went back into her notes.

"Your welcome." Scorpious whispered back.

~D.R.~

"Worst. Class. Ever." Amanda complained as we walked out of the dungeon. "If I write anymore notes my fingers might break off." Scorpious let out a soft chuckle as we walked quietly. "Is there a spell we can use that would write our notes for us?"

"Not until our seventh year," Rose said matter-of-fact. "But I think it's a waste of a perfect spell. I mean, my dad uses it all the time around the house."

"Well, good for your dad." Amanda snarled making me glare at her but she didn't see me and bounced up the stairs towards our next class.

"Rose," I said seeing the upset look on her face. "I want to apologize for Amanda's behavior. She get's kind of upset when she's hungry."

"So is that why you have the toast in your pocket?" Rose asked and I looked down at the now cold toast and nodded. "How long have you two been friends?"

"For about-" but before I could say anything, I felt my foot get stuck and my knee popped as I tried to move it off the floor.

"We did it!" Someone screamed excitedly from around the corner. A boy who was in his last year of school came running out looking so pleased with himself. His eyes were a cold green color and his hair was a messy black.

"What happened?" I asked trying in vain to pull my foot off the floor. "Did you superglue the floor?"

"No," the boy said. "I put a sticking charm on the floor. You'll never get out of there." He let out a laugh but stopped when I bent down and pulled my foot out of my shoe, and glared at the boy.

"Look, if I'm late for class I will hurt you." I snarled. I never liked being late for class. "And you made my enemy list." I added before running up the stairs with my friends right behind me.


End file.
